l'amour de la maladie
by elchep
Summary: Bella maman célibaire d'un petit garçon de 4ans va voir sa vie basculer lorsqu'on lui annonce que celui-ci est atteint d'un cancer du cerveau. Elle se battra pour lui, entre amitiés retrouvailles et retour dans le passé, la vie de cette jeune maman n'a pas finie d'être chamboulée.
1. tournant de vies

Ca y est me suis lancée voici ma première fic, j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'ecrire, alors à vos reviews!

* * *

Bip bip bip bip…

Satané réveil !

Pff le matin… Je déteste les matins et encore le mot est faible mais bon… Aller hop je prends mon courage à deux mains, essaie de ne pas me prendre les pieds dans mon tapis et pars mettre la cafetière en route avant d'aller réveiller mon rayon de soleil.

Arrivée devant la chambre de mon fils, j'ouvre doucement la porte et ne peux que sourire devant le spectacle qui s'offre à moi : mon petit bout est sur le ventre, bras et jambes écartées avec et une petite moue adorable sur les lèvres !

Je m'approche alors tout doucement, m'assoies sur le bord de son lit et tente de le réveiller tranquillement en lui caressant la tête.

- Anthony, mon cœur, c'est l'heure de se réveiller, le matin est là…

Et bien sur, comme tous les matins depuis qu'il est en âge d'émettre ce son, tout ce à quoi j'ai droit c'est un « humph » bien senti !

- Aller mon ange, il faut te lever on a rendez vous chez le docteur ce matin tu ne voudrais pas que les autres enfants mangent toutes les sucettes du doc si ?

- Hum… mais maman c'est pas faire le plai de me parler des sucettes pour que je me lève !

Et oui mon fils est un gros gourmand que voulez vous !

- Ce n'est peut-être pas « fair-play » mais en tout cas maintenant tu es réveillé alors en route moussaillon !

- Ok mon capitaine, mais je garde toutes les sucettes que le doc me donne juste pour moi alors !

- T'en fais pas va je devrais survivre ! Aller go c'est parti pour le p'tit déj !

Après un bon petit déjeuner et une douche express, c'est le cœur lourd que je prenais une fois de plus la route bondée qui nous dirigeait vers le service de cancérologie pédiatrique de l'hôpital Bellevue de NYC. Il y un peu plus de 6 mois de ça, l'école m'a appelé, me signalant que mon fils était malade et qu'il fallait que je vienne le chercher. C'est ce jour là que notre vie a basculée. Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier.

(Flash back)

Je venais d'arriver chez le pédiatre avec Anthony mon petit bout de 4 ans, le pauvre n'était vraiment pas bien.

- Melle Swan ?

-Oui c'est moi.

Prenant mon fils dans mes bras, je me dirigeais dans le bureau du pédiatre monsieur Volturi

- Alors mademoiselle Swan dites moi ce qui ne va pas avec ce petit bonhomme aujourd'hui

- Et bien comme vous le savait, il a eu une gastro il y a deux semaines mais j'ai bien peur que celle-ci ne soit revenue, l'école m'a appelé aujourd'hui pour me dire qu'Anthony était pris de vomissement et de maux de tête alors nous voici.

- D'accord. Comment était-il ce matin ? Il a bien mangé ? Pas de fièvre ?

A peine arrivé qu'il commençait à m'agacer ce vieux bougre, je sais que le fait que je sois une jeune maman de 22 ans peut parfois faire penser au gens que je suis immature mais je sais comment m'occuper de mon fils et je ne l'aurais pas envoyé à l'école s'il avait été malade et avait eu de la fièvre ! Mais bon c'est l'un des meilleurs pédiatres de la ville alors autant jouer profil bas.

- Oui aucuns problèmes il a dévoré son petit déjeuner comme d'habitude, il allait très bien.

- Bien bien, allons voir ce qui lui arrive.

Après l'avoir ausculter, nous retournâmes à son bureau et le docteur Volturi repris la parole

- Et bien mademoiselle Swan, ce que je peux vous dire c'est que ce n'est ni une gastro entérite ni une intoxication alimentaire. Nous allons donc lui faire des analyses ainsi qu'un IRM pour se rassurer.

Pour se rassurer… Il voulait se rassurer de quoi au juste ? Je sentais une sensation d'inconfort me prendre mais la mettait sur le compte de mon coté mère hyper-hystérico-protectrice et puis je ne suis pas médecin alors…

-Très bien, si vous pensez que c'est pour le mieux.

- Parfait ! Je vais faire en sorte qu'on le lui fasse dans l'après midi, comme ça nous serons fixé.

Me voilà donc dans la salle d'attente de l'IRM qu'on laisse enfin mon fils tranquille, et qu'on me prescrive ce qu'il faut pour que mon ange se sente mieux. Malgré moi, j'avais l'impression que la boule qui avait élue domicile dans mon estomac depuis tout à l'heure était en train de prendre de l'ampleur, mais je restais positive.

Nous revoilà donc dans le bureau de ce cher bon docteur Volturi afin d'être fixé. A peine étions nous arrivé, qu'on frappa à la porte et qu'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année entra.

-Melle Swan ? _j'opinais _Je me présente, Docteur Eleazar DENALI, je suis neurochirurgien et cancérologue, enchanté de vous connaître, même si j'aurais souhaité le faire dans d'autres circonstances…

« neurochirurgien et cancérologue », « d'autres circonstances »… Anthony sur les genoux, je crois que j'ai buggé quelques secondes sur ces dernières paroles avant de me reprendre.

- D'autres circonstances ? Qu'est ce que vous entendez par « d'autres circonstances » ? Et est ce que vous pouvez me dire ce que vous faites ici monsieur le « neurochirurgien cancérolgue », pourquoi aurait-on besoin de vous ici? _Ca y est je virais encore hystérique, je me repris donc _Sans vouloir vous offenser bien sûr, c'est juste que j'aimerais comprendre.

Avec le flegme dont j'avais fait preuve j'avais réveillé Anthony, je le rassurais donc et il se rendormi calé contre moi.

Le docteur Denali repris la parole

- Et bien mademoiselle Swan, suite à l'IRM et autres analyses demandé par monsieur Volturi, nous avons constaté une anomalie au niveau de la partie arrière du cerveau d'Anthony, il s'agit en fait d'une tumeur au cerveau, un médulloblastome pour être exact.

« Anomalie », « tumeur au cerveau », « médolu-truc »… Toutes ces informations se mélangeait dans ma tête, j'avais l'impression de plus rien comprendre, de ne plus pouvoir analyser quoi que soit.

- Je, je … Non, il doit y avoir une erreur, il a certainement une erreur, mon fils a juste attrapé un coup de froid, alors faites moi une ordonnance, que je rentre chez moi le coucher.

C'est à ce moment la que le pédiatre cru bon de faire rappeler sa présence

- Je suis vraiment désolé mademoiselle Swan, je sais que cela doit vous faire un choc, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Anthony sera bien pris en charge par l'équipe du docteur Denali et nous avons bon espoir qu'il se rétablisse le plus vite possible.

- Non mais… je… argh !... Un IRM et des analyses « pour se rassurer » voilà ce que vous m'avez dit, et là vous m'annoncer que mon fils à une tumeur au cerveau et tout ce que vous avez à me dire c'est de ne pas m'inquiéter parce que vous avez « bon espoir » ! Non mais je rêve éveillée là c'est pas possible, c'est un cauchemar je vais me réveiller !

Non ce n'était pas possible, mon fils ne pouvait pas avoir de tumeur au cerveau, ce n'était encore qu'un bébé…

Le docteur Denali qui avait dû sentir mon désarroi essaya de se montrer rassurant

- Mademoiselle Swan, je comprends que c'est un choc pour vous, mais sachez que nous allons faire tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour que tout se passe le mieux possible. Ce style de cancer ce guéri très bien aujourd'hui, surtout lorsqu'ils sont pris tôt comme c'est le cas pour Anthony.

Il m'expliqua ensuite qu'Anthony allait se faire opérer afin d'enlever la tumeur et qu'il s'en suivrait des séances de chimiothérapies.

En un clin d'œil, nos vies avaient changé pour toujours.

(Fin flash-back)

Et donc nous voici à bord de Titine (je sais c'est cliché mais bon quel surnom vous auriez donné à une Smart vous ?!) en route vers le cabinet du « doc sucette » comme l'appelle Anthony, le docteur Denali.

* * *

J'attends vraiment vos reviews avec impatience, c'estla première fic longue que je publies et vais publier alors toutes les remarques sont vraiment les bienvenues!


	2. doc sucettes

Alors voici le deuxième chapitre. Merci à vous pour les lectures et reviews du premier chapitre, j'espère que celui-là vous praira tout autant.

* * *

Arrivé dans le service, nous saluâmes la secrétaire, je m'assis dans la salle d'attente pendant qu'Anthony, comme à son habitude, partit jouer avec les jeux mis à disposition jusqu'à ce que le docteur Denali nous appelle et nous invite à entrer dans son bureau.

« Alors Anthony, dis moi, comment te sens tu aujourd'hui ? »

« Ben ça va » répondit-il en haussant les épaules

« Hum et bien ce n'est pas une vraie réponse ça ! » rigola le doc

« Pff… » Anthony se retourna vers moi et me parla doucement « Maman t'avais dis que j'avais pas envie de me lever ce matin. »

« Je sais mon cœur mais n'oublies pas non plus se que moi je t'ai dit… » lui répondis je comme un secret

« Mouais… » il se retourna alors vers le docteur Denali« Dites doc ? »

« Oui ? »

« Vous avez encore des sucettes ? »

Et bien voilà qui était direct mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire !

« Anthony ! Voyons ! Ce n'est pas des manières ! »

Anthony me regarda avec ses yeux de cocker, puis baissa la tête

« Désolé m'man »

Le docteur Denali rigola

« Laissez ce n'est pas grave ! » Puis il regarda Anthony« J'ai encore effectivement des sucettes mais dis moi en quoi cela répond à la question que moi je t'ai posé ? »

« Ben moi si je me suis levé c'est parce que maman elle m'a dit que si je viens pas tôt et ben y'aura plus de sucettes pour moi, alors si vous avez plus de sucettes ben moi je repars faire dodo et on revient une aut' fois ! »

Il avait dit ça avec un naturel déconcertant, nous faisant pouffer en même temps le doc et moi, et me faisant par la même devenir écarlate.

« Et bien on va faire un marché toi et moi, si tu te lève dès que maman te le dis quand on à rendez-vous, je te promets que je garderais toujours une sucette pour toi. Marché conclu ? »

Anthony le regarda quelque instant semblant le jauger puis lui tendit la main.

« Ok doc on fait comme ça ! »

« Très bien, alors maintenant que la question des sucettes est réglée peux tu s'il te plaît me dire comment tu te sens depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu ? »

« Ben ça va… » Le docteur Denali lui fit les gros yeux « Enfin je veux dire que je vais bien, j'ai pas trop mal à la tête, mais quand je pars d'ici je suis quand même un peu malade. Et puis je suis beaucoup fatigué c'est pour ça que je voulais faire dodo ce matin, mais bon ya les sucettes alors… »

« Très bien jeune homme comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué, les maux de tête devrait partir d'ici peu de temps, en ce qui concerne le fait que tu soit malade lorsque tu ressort d'une de tes séances, c'est normal, c'est le médicament qui te rend comme ça, il faut juste que tu te dise que quand tu es malade en sortant d'ici c'est parce que c'est un petit peu du le mal qu'il y a dans ton corps qui sort petit à petit. Aller viens mon bonhomme je vais t'ausculter et après on ira te faire prendre tes médicaments. »

Anthony soupira mais nous suivîmes le docteur Denali jusqu'à la salle de soin. Ca me fait toujours de la peine de devoir lui faire subir cette chimiothérapie, mais bon c'est pour le mieux.

« Alors mademoiselle Swan, et vous comment allez vous »

Je sursautais, n'ayant pas entendu le docteur s'approcher.

« Bien, bien… Même si c'est dur, je fais en sorte d'être forte pour lui, mais il faut dire qu'il y a des jours ou ces plus difficile. »

« Je comprends vous savez, mais vous êtes forte pour une jeune maman, je le vois. »

Je le regardais les sourcils froncés, ne sachant pas vraiment comment prendre le « pour une jeune maman ». Le docteur Denali dû s'en apercevoir car il reprit de suite.

« Ne vous méprenez pas, vous savez, je vois malheureusement beaucoup de famille passer dans mon service et je dois dire que vous faites face à la maladie d'Anthony bien mieux que certaines personnes, et le fait que vous soyez une jeune femme, mère célibataire de surcroît, ne fait que renforcer l'admiration que j'ai pour vous quant à la manière dont vous faîtes face et supportez tout ça. »

Je me reconcentrais sur mon rayon de soleil personnel avant de lui répondre

« Vous savez, j'ai peut être l'air forte de l'extérieur, mais au fond je suis fatiguée, triste et colère, je suis tellement en colère, je ne pensais pas pouvoir l'être autant un jour. Enfin je veux dire, je ne comprends pas, j'ai un fils merveilleux, c'est encore un bébé et il a fallu que cette saloperie lui tombe dessus. » Je soufflais en me retournant vers le doc« Vous savez j'aimerais prendre toute cette souffrance en moi pour que lui n'est plus à la subir. »

« Je comprends ce que vous dire, il est normal de ressentir ce genre de sentiments à l'égard de la maladie, surtout lorsque que cela touche de jeunes enfants, tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que vous vous en sortez vraiment bien ! »

« Il faut dire aussi que je suis bien épaulée, j'ai des amis merveilleux qui sont la pour me soutenir. Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas si j'y serais arrivé sans eux… »

« Je suis sûr que si, mais c'est bien que vous soyez entourée. » Il regarda sa montre « Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuis avec vous mais j'ai une opération qui m'attend alors je vous laisse et vous dit à très bientôt. »

« Oh mais bien sûr, je ne voudrais vous empêcher d'aller visiter le pays merveilleux de la matière grise voyons ! Bonne journée doc! »

« Belle, drôle et combative ! Si j'avais 20 ans de moins !... »

« On ne se serait sûrement pas connu ! »

« Pas faux ! bon je vous laisses, bonne journée mademoiselle Swan. »

« Vous aussi doc. »

Je me replongeais dans ma contemplation quand le docteur Denali m'interpella de loin

« Une dernière chose, évitez de trop le soudoyer avec des sucettes, je ne suis pas sûr que vous puissiez trouver un bon subterfuge pour le faire lever pour un rendez-vous chez le dentiste ! »

Puis il parti en rigolant.

* * *

A vos reviews!


	3. fracassante Rosalie

Je sais désolé de cette longue attente mais voilà un nouveau chapitre! Au fait en passant je cherche une Bêta alors si ça branche l'une d'entre vous...

Je remercies toutes celle qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça fait chaud au coeur et ça me donne vraiment envie de continuer d'écrire alors surtout n'hésitez pas!

On m'a aussi fait remarquer que le titre était un peu bancal et il faut dire que c'est vrai, alors si vous avez des suggestions pour le titre, n'hésitez pas! Et suivant ce qu'il en ressort, je ferais peut-être un pti sondage pour qu'on le choisisse ensemble.

Enfin bref, moins de blabla et plus d'histoire alors Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Je regardais la neige tomber et déposer son beau manteau duveteux en cette soirée de Décembre. Ah !... J'adore la période des fêtes : la neige, les devantures et les maisons qui s'habillent de mille couleurs scintillantes, les chocolats aux marshmallows que l'on déguste emmitouflé sous une grosse couverture en écoutant des chants de noël ou en regardant des films, certes simples, mais oh combien magiques… Ca me rappelle mon enfance, assis par terre devant la cheminée, pendant que mon père nous lisez, à ma mère et à moi, des histoires plus enchanteresses les unes que les autres. Dans notre foyer, noël a toujours était une tradition indéfectible, nous pouvions chercher des heures dans les bois le sapin parfait, ni trop grand ni trop petit, pas trop touffu mais assez quand même afin de pouvoir être décoré dans les règles de l'art. Une fois ramené à la maison, venait l'heure de la décoration, nous avions chacun notre boule, décorée par nos soins. Chaque année, nous y accrochions des bonhommes en pain d'épice confectionnés par ma mère et moi, pendant que mon père pestait parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à réparer les guirlandes électriques qui comme chaque noël, refusaient catégoriquement de fonctionner avant qu'il n'ai juré une bonne trentaine de fois ! Puis venait enfin le moment de mettre l'étoile, une magnifique étoile en verre soufflé, ma mère la sortait délicatement de son écrin pendant que mon père me faisait monter sur ses épaules afin que je sois à la bonne hauteur pour pouvoir la faire trôner comme il se doit au sommet du roi des forêts enneigées.

Toc, toc, toc…

Je fus sortie de mes souvenirs par trois coups portés à la porte. Bizarre, étant donné que je n'attendais personne.

Je fus surprise de trouver Rosalie, accessoirement ma meilleure amie et colocataire, échevelée, frigorifiée et visiblement très énervée derrière la dite porte.

« Toi t'as encore oublié tes clés ?! » A vrai dire c'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

« Oh ça va déjà qu'il fait moins quinze dehors, que je déteste la neige, j'ai passé une journée de merde pour rentrer avec un taxi pervers et puant, dont je suis descendu deux blocs plus bas, marcher sous la neige avec des chaussures à talons de 12 centimètres qui m'ont coûtées un bras, en jupe tailleur, ce qui fait que je suis frigorifiée, et devine quoi ? Pour couronner le tout j'ai oublié mes clés au bureau ! Magnifique non ?! En plus tu foutais quoi pour mettre quinze ans à venir m'ouvrir ? Non mais j'te jure !»

Et de là voici Rosalie dans toute sa splendeur qui entre en trombe dans l'appartement.

« Oooook… Bon tu sais ce qu'on va faire, tu vas souffler un bon coup, aller prendre une bonne douche, enfiler quelque chose de chaud et ensuite on se fera un épisode des « malheurs de Rosalie, ok ? » »

« Non mais ça va hein ! Je te dis que je viens de passer une des pires journées de ma vie et toi tu… »

« Tut tut tut, tu te tais, tu vas te changer, moi pendant ce temps je te prépare un bon chocolat ça va te faire du bien »

Elle soupira en partant vers sa chambre en grommelant un vague « foutue madame parfaite je sais tout ».

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, voilà Rosalie qui arrive au salon, vêtue d'un jogging et d'un sweat à l'effigie de Columbia, qui s'affale lourdement sur le canapé en rejetant la tête en arrière les yeux fermés. Je pars chercher nos chocolats dans la cuisine, les pose sur la table basse tout en m'asseyant à côté de Rose sur le canapé. Je lui tends son chocolat tout en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

« Tiens ma belle, boit ça, ça va te faire du bien »

« Tu sais quoi, c'est gentil à toi de m'avoir fait un chocolat, mais je crois que je vais prendre un truc plus fort »

Elle va pour se lever mais je la retiens par le bras.

« Arrête de chipoter et bois ça je te dis ! »

« oui m'man ! »

« ah ah très drôle ! »

Je sirote tranquillement mon chocolat en attendant la réaction de Rosalie. Je la vois boire une grosse gorgée et se mettre à tousser durement.

« Au putain c'est quoi ton truc, t'essayes de me tuer ou quoi ? T'as mis quoi la dedans ? Le produit qu'on a utilisé pour décoller le papier peint ou quoi ? »

Je lui réponds tout en m'esclaffant

« Mais non ma belle, juste un peu de shnaps, je me suis doutée que le chocolat ne serais pas suffisant ! » Je me repositionne sur le canapé une jambe répliée sous moi, tout en la regardant. « Alors vas-y raconte moi tout »

Elle me regarde en soupirant, reprenant une gorgée dans sa tasse

« Pff, si tu savais… Ce matin j'arrive au boulot tranquillement, je vais à mon bureau m'attendant comme chaque jour à avoir un bon café bien serré et bien chaud posé sur mon bureau et tu sais quoi ? et ben rien justement, pas de gobelet fumant qui m'attendait ! Alors ni une ni deux je vais voir mon assistance et là surprise ! Personne à son bureau ! Je demande donc aux autres s'ils ne l'auraient, par tout hasard pas aperçu, et on me répond que non. Je lui téléphone donc et tu sais pas se que me sors cette pétasse ?! »

Voyant qu'elle attend une réponse de ma part je lui réponds « Euh…non… »

« Madame me répond qu'elle ne viendrait plus travailler parce qu'elle en a marre de travailler pour une garce frigide et hystérique ! Non mais je te jure y'en a qui on du culot quand même ! Moi frigide et hystérique ?! »

Je la regarde en relevant un sourcil, et elle reprend

« Bon hystérique, quelquefois je te l'accorde, mais frigide, moi frigide ?! Non mais on aura tout entendu ! Je lui dis donc qu'elle a plutôt intérêt à se ramener fissa si elle ne veut pas que vienne la chercher par la peau du cul, et la cette salope me raccroche au nez ! Non mais tu te rends compte elle me raccroche au nez ! »

Tout en disant ça elle avait commencé à crier

« Euh ma Rose, pas que je veuille te couper au milieu de ta fabuleuse histoire, mais si tu pouvais baisser d'un ton… »

« Oh… désolé, désolé, j'y penser plus, faut dire que l'autre garce m'a vachement énervé ! J'espère que j'ai pas réveillé le petit… »

« Mais non t'inquiète, sinon il aurait déjà montré le bout de son nez ! Et pas la peine de chuchoter, il suffit que tu parle avec un niveau sonore correct ! Aller Caliméro, finit ton histoire ! »

« Ah ah mort de rire ! Enfin bref, donc l'autre me raccroche au nez, bien sûr je la rappelle de suite, tombe sur le répondeur, ce qui a eu le don de m'énerver encore plus, je lui ai donc laissé un gentil petit message en lui disant qu'elle pouvait s'asseoir sur ses indemnités et que si je la revoyais dans les parages je la traquerais à grand coup de Jimmy Choo ! »

« Ah ! Je reconnais bien là ton flegme légendaire ! »

« Ouais, bref, le début d'une bonne journée de merde quoi! Je prends donc mon agenda, et là je vois quoi que cette petite conne, non contente de me planter comme ça à gribouiller tout mon agenda papier avec un marqueur noir et qu'elle a effacé celui des ordis ! Heureusement que j'ai pu me débrouiller avec un des gars du service informatique pour qu'il me récupère tout ça sinon imagine la galère ! Le problème c'est que du coup j'étais super à la bourre et qu'il a fallu que je reporte tout mes rendez-vous pour les étaler sur la semaine, je me suis donc faite envoyée bouler par une dizaine de personnes et paye la semaine chargée que je vais me payer ! Et pour couronner le tout, il faut que je me trouve une nouvelle assistante ! Argh !»

Elle avait sorti tout ça sans même prendre la peine de respirer, je lui posais donc une main réconfortante sur la cuisse.

« Ca va aller ma puce, t'es une pro tu vas gérer ! »

« Bien sûr que je vais gérer ! » Rosalie et la modestie ! « Mais ça me fout quand même grave les boules ! »

Après un moment de silence, je reposais ma tasse sur la table basse et me remis assise dans le fond du canapé

« J'me plains, j'me plains, mais toi ma B comment tu vas ? Comment était votre journée ? »

« Oh, on n' a pas fait grand-chose, on est sorti se balader un peu dans Central Park et j'ai pris quelques photos, cette après midi on a fait des cookies, ce soir on a mangé devant la télé en regardant Madagascar et une fois le petit couché, j'ai été développer les épreuves des photos que j'ai pries. Tu vois rien de bien passionnant comparé à ta folle journée ! »

« Ouais ben si j'avais su, je serais restée couché ce matin et j'aurais passé la journée tranquille avec vous ! Sinon c'est quand le prochain rendez-vous d'Anthony ? »

« Demain matin à 9h. Il me tarde que toutes ces séances sois finies. En tout cas demain le doc doit nous dire si Anthony peut retourner ne serait ce que quelques jours par semaine à l'école, il n'attend que ça à vrai dire et je pense que ça pourrait lui faire du bien ! »

« Tu m'étonnes, sacré gamin ! Je pense que ça te ferait du bien à toi aussi, ça te permettrais de t'occuper un peu de toi, ça fait longtemps… »

« Je sais Rose, mais à vrai dire j'appréhende, la dernière fois qu'il a été à l'école, on m'annonçait qu'il avait un cancer, alors je ne pense pas que je serais sereine quand il sera, bien que je sais que ça ne peu lui être que bénéfique et le faire penser à autre chose qu'au "vilain microbe". »

« T'inquiètes ma belle, je suis sur que ça se passera bien, et puis si tu associes à chaque fois l'école et une mauvaise nouvelle, ce pauvre gamin finira enfermé à la maison et vous finirez tout les deux bouffés par des chats ! »

« On a pas de chats ! »

« Je sais andouille ! Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire ! »

« Je sais Rose, je sais… »

Je me levais du canapé en m'étirant

« Bon c'est pas tout ça mais moi je vais aller me coucher »

« Oui moi aussi je vais pas tarder »

Je me pencher sur Rosalie et lui embrassais le front

« Bonne nuit ma Rose »

« Bonne nuit B. »

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, c'était surtout pour introduire Rosalie dans la fic et monter un petit aperçu de son caractère.

A vos reviews!


End file.
